Love Along the Seas
by whitemokona234
Summary: Ash and Gary go on a love enduced adventure with a baby called Manaphy! I kno, stupid summary, but hey, at least I can write :/ M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello, peoples!! This is my Pokemon story I mentioned in my South Park, Sailor Moon crossover fic. If you want to know what it's about, either read chapter 7 of Saviors of the Universe, or continuing reading into the second chapter. Thank you, whitemokona234.

I don't own any of Pokemon, but I do own the OC that's in this chapter. Please don't sue me, I'm only 14 years old…

Love Along The Seas

Ash walked along the Pokemon field in Professor Oak's backyard with Gary, his childhood crush. Over the years, the two rivals managed to put their differences aside and be friends. This was their favorite pass time. Taking care of the Pokemon and talking.

All of a sudden, someone came running up to them, a canister of some sort in his hands. Ash saw him first and saw he was running toward him. When the boy got close enough, he eyed him in a suspicious way.

"Are… are you Ash Ketchum?" he panted out, still holding the canister carefully.

Gary glared at him slightly and stepped in front of him. "Yeah, he's Ash. Who wants to know?" he said.

"Well… I'm Cody… Cody Walker… You knew my brother, Jack Walker…" he panted again. Gary scoffed inwardly, but Ash's eyes widened.

"Jack Walker? You mean Jackie?" he said.

"Yeah, that's my brother…" he said, regaining his breath. "He's told me a lot about you, Ash. He says you and your friends helped him return the Manaphy egg a few years ago."

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll need to you to help again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you. But can we go inside? I've been outside for a couple of months trying to find you and I'm tired." Cody said.

Ash looked to Gary for an answer. Although he was reluctant, Gary nodded his head to let Cody in his house. Cody sighed thankfully and followed Ash into Gary's house, Gary tailing behind.

Once inside and drinking a glass of water, Cody started explaining. "I'm a Pokemon ranger, just like Jackie. He was just a Pokemon ranger longer than me. About a year after Jackie put Phantom in jail, he broke out and went after the Manaphy egg again. We managed to find it before him this time, but he keeps chasing us to get it.

"This is where you come in. Since Jackie is so sure that you have improved your already amazing Pokemon talents, he wants you to return the baby Manaphy to the sea temple, Samiya. He trusts you the most. I must say, I'm very jealous of you Ash." Cody said. He took a sip of water.

"Wait… where is Jackie? Why couldn't he bring it to me?" Ash asked.

Cody cringed slightly, then sipped more water. He smiled sadly and said, "He couldn't have even if he wanted to… Jackie passed away protecting the Manaphy egg a couple of months ago…"

Ash gasped, covering his mouth. Gary's eyes widened. "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Ash said.

"It's okay. He died doing what he loved, so it's okay." he said, sipping the water again. He looked up at him and smiled. "So… will you do it?" he asked.

Ash looked skeptical at first. He turned to Gary, as if searching for an answer. Gary didn't know what to say. He didn't really know this guy. But everything he said sounded true and very important. He nodded.

Ash smiled and said, "Sure, I'll help you." Cody brightened and threw his free hand in the air.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "So, do you remember what happened the last time you returned Manaphy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you just do the same thing this time. We'll provide you with a boat and a lunar calendar if you don't have one. The sea temple can only be seen on the new moon." Cody said, reminding him in case he had forgotten.

Ash nodded. "Thank you, Cody. I'll make sure to do my best." Gary looked away momentarily.

"Okay." Cody stood up. "Well, I should be leaving now. I'll call for someone to pick me up."

"Wait… why didn't you get someone to drive you here?" Gary asked.

"That's because no one knew where you were. And we don't want a bad atmosphere from just driving around for hours and hours. This was more environment friendly." Cody said.

"Oh… okay, I guess?" Ash said. Cody got up and handed the canister over to Ash. Ash pushed the green button on the side of it, and the canister's inside covering opened, revealing the Manaphy egg. He marveled at how pretty it looked. "I'll make sure to take great care of it." he said.

"Thanks Ash. This really means a lot to me and Jackie." Cody said, shaking Ash's hand. He went outside, Ash and Gary tailing right behind him. Soon after, a black car pulled up and stopped in front of the house. "Wow… that was fast…" Ash said.

"That's just how we work, Ash." Cody said, opening the car door on the passenger side. "I'll see ya' later, Ash! You and your friend take good care of that Manaphy egg!" Cody yelled out the window as his driver drove off. Ash smiled and waved goodbye, cradling the canister in his other hand.

Gary took this time to study the egg. It really was beautiful. It's light blue color with red and yellow mixed in carefully. It was like a work of art in water. "So, Ash… You've actually seen this thing before?" he asked.

"Yeah… it was 4 years ago, when I was still traveling with May, Max, and Brock." Ash said, looking at the egg with loving eyes. "May mothered the egg because… well, Manaphy didn't want anyone else."

"And who is this 'Phantom' person Cody was talking about?"

"Phantom was after Manaphy to get the Sea Crown. It's a crown that's made up of beautiful blue jewels inside Samiya, the Sea Temple. Which can only be found by Manaphy itself."

"Why is that?"

"The Sea Temple blends in with the water. Manaphy is believed to be born with some kind of homing signal that lets it know where the Sea Temple is at all times."

"…wow…" Gary said, at a loss for any other words.

"I know." Ash said. "May… she got so attached to Manaphy…" Ash said, concern dripping from his voice. "Gary…"

"Yeah?"

"After this egg hatches… if I happen to have to be thought of as it's mother, will you promise to make sure I don't get too attached to it?" Gary was about to ask why, but then Ash added something he thought he couldn't hear. "If I get too attached… bad things will happen… and it'll be my fault…"

Gary sighed, but he nodded his head. "Fine… I'll do it…" And they went back inside.

**END**

This is the first chapter. I'm hoping to make a second one soon. If anyone reads this first one that is. If they don't, I'm deleting it all together. I'll give this story 2 weeks at the least. The most is a month. After that, it's gone. So please, review. I don't care if it's a flame or a comment, just please, write something.

Next Chapter Preview: Ash and Gary have a big day ahead of them. Especially when this day involves a baby Pokemon. And just where is our favorite little yellow rodent electric Pokemon, Pikachu? Find out in the next chapter of Love Along the Seas!


	2. Apology

Hi guys, it's me. Sorry I couldn't update sooner with an _actual _chapter to the story, but this isn't my computer. Something happened and I probably won't see my computer for some time. But I promise, as soon as we get it back, or get a new one, I will write another chapter to this story. You all have my word as a writer.

Love, whitemokona234.


	3. The Hatching

Me: I'm so, so, so sorry that I couldn't get this up faster, but I swear to you, this chapter should hopefully make up for it. Oh yeah, and I couldn't help but notice my slight error in my knowledge: the Sea Temple is seen only on a _lunar eclipse_, not a _new moon. _And, I also want you guys to meet my OCs, Akane-chan and Ruzumi-chan. But you can just call them Ru-chan and Ne-chan. Say hello, you guys.

Ne-chan: Hello…

Ru-chan: H-hi…

Me: Aw! Ru-chan is just so cute!

Ne-chan: Bakayarou… (crazy idiot)

Me: Why are you so mean to me Ne-chan?

Ne-chan: Bakayarou…

Me: Wah!

Ru-chan: U-um… o-oh dear… M-maybe, I-I should just do this… (arguing still going on in the background). U-um… Crissy-chan doesn't o-own a-anything except her OCs. Th-this may contain OOC-ness. Please… e-enjoy the story…

Love Along the Seas

It's been two weeks since Cody showed up with the Manaphy egg. Ash and Gary did everything to make sure that if it hatched anytime, it would see someone. And yet, it still hadn't hatched yet. Ash was starting to get a little worried. And each time he freaked out about something along the lines "What if the egg _never _hatches?" Gary was always there to reassure with words along the lines of "Don't be silly, Ash. Just give it time." And after the 15th time of that conversation being repeated, Ash mellowed out a little.

On the night of the 15th day, Ash was heading to bed. He'd been doing things for the unborn Manaphy all day and he was tired. "Goodnight, Gary… I'll see you tomorrow…" he said, a yawn interrupting him.

"Goodnight, Ash." Gary said, not looking up from the book he was reading. And about an hour later, Gary went to bed as well.

The night stayed silent until the early hours of the daytime. Then, there was a soft rustling in the living room that woke Ash slowly. It sounded like someone was trying to open the front door. Just when he was about to ignore it and go back to sleep, he heard glass shattering. He bolted upright in bed and tiptoed to his door. Opening it just a bit, he peeked out into the hallway.

There was a man, rummaging through drawers and whatnot. He looked as though he was looking for something in particular. Ash didn't know whether to just go back in his room or to confront the intruder, in which both could involve him getting hurt. But the decision was made for him as he saw Gary swing a bat at the intruder's head, making a sickening _crack!_

Ash would've came out his room, but the mystery man, seemingly unfazed from the heavy blow to the head, stood back up and swung at Gary's face. The fight proceeded as such, Gary taking swings with the bat and the mystery guy taking swings with his hands. Gary succeeded in hitting him several times, but each time he seemed to just get back up and brush it off.

Ash watched the fight, uncertain if there would even _be _a winner. But then, the fight's movement shifted, from Gary having the upper hand to the intruder gaining it. As Gary began to tire and his swings became weaker, the person kept swinging, his fists still going strong. He hit Gary square in the face at least three times before he lifted him up b the neck, cutting off most of his air. "Gary… no…" Ash whispered.

"What… do you want?" Gary asked weakly.

"I want the egg. Just show me where it is, and there won't be anymore trouble." a raspy voice. Ash looked back in his room, the egg glowing brightly on his nightstand. His eyes widened a fraction, as he figured this must be Phantom. But, why would he go to such lengths as to sneak into their house? And why is he so slender? 'There's no way that's Phantom…' Ash thought, tip-toeing back into his room.

"I'm… not telling you… anything…" Gary managed to choke out.

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery." the stranger growled, tightening his grip on the brunette's neck. Gary was just about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Ash came and broke a glass against the man's head.

"Hey, you!" he shouted, trying to gain his attention further. "If you want Manaphy, you'll have to go through me first!"

"A-Ash… don't…" Gary grunted, his air still being restricted.

"Give me that!" the man yelled, reaching for the canister in the raven's hands. He tripped over his own two feet and fell on his face as Ash pulled away.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ash said, running into the kitchen and out the back door. "I hope this works…" Ash whispered, running further into the night.

"Get back here!" the stranger yelled, dropping Gary to the ground carelessly.

Gary let out a strangled sound between a gasp and a groan of pain as his body violently tried to regain the air it'd lost. "Ash…" he grunted worriedly, trying to get to his feet and follow after the two of them.

Ash was currently running through the large field area that was the Pokemon fields, the intruder close behind him. Right when the man passed by a group of Maril, they shot their ice beams at him, trying to freeze his feet to the ground. They managed to get one of his feet, which kept him there for some time. And during that time, Ash kept running and the Pokemon kept attacking him with certain attacks that suggest he leave, but not hurt him in a serious way.

After the Bulbasaur were done with their onslaught of their Vine Whip, he broke his foot free and kept running after Ash. Gary had come pretty close to the two of them, and he saw the attacks caused by the Pokemon, reminding himself to reward them later. Then, he went after the intruder again.

Ash had come to a clearing that was closed off by thick forest. He had no where else to run. Frantically searching for a place to hide, the mystery man came running up to him, a smirk on his face.

"You have nowhere else to run…" he said, his raspy voice sending shivers up Ash's spine. "Give it up. There won't be anymore trouble if you do…"

Ash held the canister close to his chest, a scared expression on his face. Gary stayed within the shadows, staying hidden until he was needed.

With one more look towards the stranger, he slowly leaned the canister in his direction. "O-okay… just don't hurt anyone else…" he said, keeping his face low.

'What the hell is he doing?' Gary thought, ready to intervene. But when he saw Ash's fingers crossed behind his back after the man took the canister, he knew the trainer was planning something.

"Finally… now I can fulfill my father's wishes…" the man said.

'Phantom had a son…?' Ash thought, keeping his head down.

"As I promised, I will leave without harming anyone else. Just don't try to pull anything funny, or else I'll be back with worse intentions." Then he ran back in the direction he came from, disappearing into the shadows.

Gary slowly emerged from behind the bush he was hiding in approaching Ash slowly. When Ash saw him, a look of relief on his face. "Gary! You're okay!" Ash said, embracing the brunette. He looked back up at his face and saw blood running slightly from his nose onto his upper lip. "Y-you're hurt…"

"Huh?" Gary said, touching his lip and pulling his hand back, surprised to see blood. "That's not bad for how much it hurt. It'll be okay, I guess…" Ash didn't look convinced, but nodded nonetheless. Shortly after, Gary asked, "You didn't really just give away the Manaphy egg, did you?"

"Of course not." He whistled and an Aipom(?) came down from a tree, the Manaphy egg safe in it's tiny paws. "This is the Manaphy egg…" Ash said, taking the egg from the Aipom and holding it securely in his arms. "I wouldn't give it up for the world…"

Gary looked over at the scene unfolding in front of him. He realized, right then, that Ash was already getting too attached to the Prince of the Sea. But he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He'd never seen the younger boy this content before. With all the hectic duties of working around in the Pokemon fields and helping Professor Oak sort out his masses of paperwork that he _never _puts away, the fun seemed to dwindle each day. But now, things seemed the way they used to be.

Gary smiled, stepping over to Ash and putting a hand on his shoulder. "So… shall we go back to waiting?"

"I guess s-" Ash was stopped mid-sentence as the egg in his hand began to glow a blinding red, then white. "G-Gary…! The egg… i-it's…!" Ash said, completely unsure of what to say. The white, glowing oval that was the egg sprouted two white antenna and glowed even brighter. The was so bright, Gary had to back away and Ash had to turn his head away, squinting his eyes. When the light disappeared, Ash looked down into the giant, baby-doll eyes that belonged to the baby Pokemon.

He smiled awkwardly, not sure of what to say. The baby blinked it's eyes once and then started crying. "Mana! Mana m-mana! Phy!"

"Oh! Please don't cry!" Ash said, rocking the crying Manaphy back and forth to get it to stop crying. Once again, Gary took this time to watch the scene unfold in front of him. The way Ash handled the newborn, he seemed like a natural mother. But after Ash called him for help a couple of times, he strode over and tried to help the best he could.

After an hour and a half of trying to keep the newborn quiet, they finally succeeded in doing so, the baby sound asleep. They sighed and returned to their house. "Gary…" Ash asked as they neared the building.

"Yeah?"

"…You will go with me when I have to… have to give Manaphy away… right?" he said, looking down at said Pokemon.

Gary honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't think Ash would need him in this adventure, considering how many he'd been on already. But, there seemed to be a small fragment of hope in the younger boy's voice. So Gary nodded, saying "… Sure… I'll go…"

"…Thank you…"

_**END**_

Ru-chan: W-we hope you liked Moko-chan's chapter…

Ne-chan: Don't forget to review Moko-chan's chapter…

Me: Aw, thanks you guys!

Ne-chan: Bakayarou…

Me: … I won't let you get to me this time, Ne-chan.

Ru-chan: G-good for you, Moko-chan…

Me: Thanks, Ru-chan. You heard 'em everybody! Review, review, review! XD Oh, yeah. Pikachu's coming. Just not in this chapter.

Next Chapter Preview- Ash and Gary are going to be boarding the ship to deliver the Prince of the Sea to it's original home. But, there's something floating in the water… Is… that a child? Who could this kid belong to? And why is he out in the middle of the ocean?

Peace Out! w


End file.
